War Games
by IronManSaidPinata
Summary: Trapped under a dome, San Fransokyo is left at the mercy of a sinister scientific organization and a group of superpowered men and women playing a deadly game. The Big Hero 6 now must not only keep the peace in the city, but they must save it. And when they think all is at its worst, what will they do when a ghost from the past comes back to haunt and hunt them?


War Games

Summary: Two years after the debut of Big Hero 6, the team wakes up to find that their world has taken a drastic turn for the worse. A new villain with a plan to decimate San Fransokyo has suddenly risen to power, and has the backing of a sinister scientific organization. But as Hiro and the gang frantically try to locate the source of their new nemesis, a savage game is being played across San Fransokyo as five super powered beings battle for supremacy to become the single victor of the War Games.

Chapter 1 – Waking up, on both sides

WEEEEOOOOOWEEEEEEEOOOOOOWEEEEEOOOOOOOOWEEEEEOOOOO!

Hiro groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. Baymax had made a serious mistake this time when choosing the alarm to wake him up in time for school.

WEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOWEEEEOOOOO

He wrapped his thin arms around the fluffy white pillow and clenched his eyes shut, hoping he could wait out the alarm for two minutes and claim that he accidentally slept through it. However, something was off. If he tried to go with that, eventually Aunt Cass would come upstairs, annoyed, and find him. She'd turn off the alarm and wake him up anyway.

But, where was Aunt Cass?

Suspicion rising, he removed his arms from the pillow and pushed it off his head of messy hair. Looking at his alarm clock, it wasn't beeping. In fact, the time was only 4:53 in the morning. He shouldn't have to get up for at least another two hours.

Then what was making that god awful racket?

Getting up, he ran to the window, putting a knee on his desk so he could climb up and look out easily. He had to blink a few times when he saw everything going on outside. Red and blue lights flashed everywhere, and helicopters were circling.

All beneath a clear-blue dome.

His jaw dropped at the sight of the massive glowing shield. He wondered how far it went. How big it was. Who put it there, and why? Most of all, when? Absentmindedly, he muttered, "Ow." The sound of vinyl inflating behind him led him to believe that Baymax had powered up and was making his way over. The light, timp, timp, timp of the robot's feet on the wood floor boards only concreted his assumption.

"Hiro? I heard a sound of distress, are you well?" the healthcare bot asked. Hiro nodded and turned around toward his marshmallow-like friend.

"I'm okay Baymax, but real quick, can you pull up the news on your video screen?" he asked his friend. The robot nodded and did as he was told, turning to the Hamada family's preferred news station as Hiro slumped down into his desk chair. He looked on as the news reporter tried to talk over three racing ambulances and chattered on about the numerous accidents that had occurred when the dome first appeared. Some of the eyewitnesses had been taken off guard and had injured themselves in the shock. According to the reporter, one older lady had had a heart attack from fright, and a middle aged man had been on a ladder getting his cat off his home's roof and fell backwards, the ladder toppling onto him. Hiro's knee jogged as he grew more and more anxious to hear about the dome itself.

"As for this, this dome," the woman said, finally getting to the point, "no one has any clue as to where it's come from or who sent it here. Since its appearance at around 4:20 this morning, we have received various phone calls as to who or what may have placed it here, but as of yet, nothing tangible has been discovered. If you or someone you know have pertinent information regarding it's whereabouts, please call…"Hiro drowned out the reporter, lost in thought.

"Baymax," he started, "call the team." Baymax' screen flickered and the picture disappeared, replaced with a picture of a phone and three dots that blinked in succession.

"Contacting team," came the reply.

Hiro nodded and pushed out of his chair. Quickly, he exited his room and moved down the hall to look for his Aunt. He pushed open her bedroom door and peered inside, but she wasn't in her bed, nor was she in the bathroom. He ran down the tight worn staircase and into the kitchen and living room area, only to find those empty too. A void of worry began to consume his chest as he thought about where his Aunt could be. He hadn't told her about being a superhero, but he was fairly sure she had figured it out, and as far as he knew, none of his worst enemies had. So there was only one place left where his Aunt could be without having gone out: the café.

Charging down the next set of stairs, he burst through the back door to the café shouting, "Aunt Cass?" He spotted her standing in her light blue bathrobe near the small wall-mounted television in the corner, one hand pressed to her chest above her heart, and the other clamped over her mouth.

"Oh, Hiro. You scared me!" she cried, muffled through her hand. Hiro stepped over to his Aunt who, on closer inspection, looked like she was going to fall to pieces. He hugged her tight, taller than he was two years ago, and she clung to him, shuddering, probably with fear. He heard Baymax quietly open the door and enter the room, his vinyl sides squished tight against the staircase walls. Pulling away from his aunt, Hiro turned to the healthcare robot. "I don't understand, Hiro. Why would someone do something like this?" she asked between gasping breaths.

"I don't know, Aunt Cass. I don't know. Baymax, have you contacted the team?" he asked his faithful friend. Baymax nodded in affirmative. "Good. Watch after aunt Cass for a minute will you?" He ordered. The robot once again nodded and waddled forward to inquire about how Aunt Cass was feeling. Hiro went to the shop front of the cafe and looked out at the suddenly more grave looking city around him. His brow creased with worry as he thought about who would do this sort of thing.

Either way, he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, so he might as well change out of his pajamas.

-T-

Scarface didn't know why he was being summoned. Why would they wake him at barely after four thirty in the morning?

Oh right. It was because they owned him.

The ink brand on his back that mingled with the scars that were his namesake was a testament to that.

The early rise call hadn't been a regularity since the experimentation stages. Instinctively, he flexed his muscles and tensed up, stiffening under the single white sheet. Those stages in particular had been the most painful and destructive, but the people behind his transformation said that it was for the best, that he had been made better than he had been before.

He wondered what had needed fixing.

Driving the traitorous thoughts from his mind, he quickly rose, responding to the call over the monitor that observed him in his private quarters. If he were to turn the lights on, he would have seen the stark white room in all its sparse glory. All it contained was a bed, a chair, and a wash station.

Nothing unnecessary, no complications.

He stood at attention in front of the door that led out of his quarters into the likewise white hallway. Standing outside, he was greeted by the girl who roomed across from him. She had bright pink hair, her rebelliousness with regards to the people who had done this to them all showing through her disregard for the appearance code. In total, thirty doors lined the hall, each with its respective owner standing in front of it. He would have smiled at the girl who was grinning mischievously at him from her place, but he knew that their keepers were watching them, and if he showed her any emotion at all, she would be eradicated for the greater good of their community.

It didn't sound fair to him, but the girl, called Jinx, was secretly cared for by everyone. Everyone hoped that she wouldn't die, and perhaps that worked in her favor. When they found out what they were supposed to do, they knew she would win if allowed. But he didn't expect that they would be learning right then.

"Greetings, Subjects. Today you will be selected to participate in the games."

He looked up at the speaker on the wall, surprise on his face, and fear creeping into his heart. Besides Jinx, he was the youngest contestant at only 19. That was the only information that he had been given, as well as a number and a code name. The voice continued, mechanical and calm.

"As you may know, the Enhancement projects have been going on for the last four years, with new additions to the project joining over time. Today, we have reached the final test for the Enhancement project. After eliminating the weakest, or perhaps the most undesirable, five of you will battle to discover which of you is the most desirable."

He looked around, noticing that Jinx was wearing a satisfied smirk on her face. She knew she would make it. "Oh, wonder who's gonna go first?" She taunted in her sickly sweet voice, her menacing side coming out. "What d'you think Cleaver?" She asked the big man standing next to her. He only grunted in response, and she quickly turned her attention back to the man across from her. "What d'you think, Scar?" She asked him, using her nickname for him.

Scarface shrugged, though he was admittedly a little nervous that he was going to be part of the 75% eliminated. Especially since what their keepers meant by eliminated was eradicated. Someone on the outside was bound to find his body in some kind of sewer system in a couple days if he didn't make the cut. He had been trying his hardest ever since he had entered the training stage to be one of the best.

Of course, no one knew who had what abilities. They each knew that the other was dangerous, but they never trained together. Each person had their own special talents, plus standard enhancements like increased strength, mental awareness, and response time. But they said he was special. There was something about him that he had already had before they'd experimented on him. He could only suppose that it was his special ability. Ones end he knew nothing about and could hardly hope to control.

Then the eliminations started.

"Subject: 2488274, code name: Ravager. Eliminated."

"Subject:6374643, code name: Tarmac. Eliminated"

"Subject: 5639274, code name: Jinx. Eliminated."

"Subject: 8462823, code name: Cleaver. Accepted."

"Subject: 2234334..."

Scarface stood in front of his door, mentally shifting from foot to foot and wishing that his number would just get called already. So many people were getting eliminated, but the only person who seemed to be shocked about it was Jinx. Cleaver was close to her, so he was probably in shock as well, despite not showing any emotion whatsoever on his face. Finally, it got down to the last two numbers, and only one more Enhanced was needed.

"Subject: 4597390, code name: Scarface. Accepted."

"Subject: 1756394, code name: Vortex. Eliminated."

Scarface knew he needed to keep a straight face or he might be eliminated immediately, so he stood there in a puddle of sweat, waiting for the voice to appear again.

"Congratulations, Accepted Projects. Please report to the training floor in ten minutes. All eliminated projects please report to the experimentation floor in ten minutes."

Briefly, Scarface wondered if they were going to fix the eliminated projects, but he remembered that there was a hypodermic needle at each experimentation station in case one of the projects got out of hand. It could also be used for elimination. He watched as Jinx numbly turned and entered her room for the last time. He did the same, a memory threatening to come to the front of his mind, but not wanting to it seemed. He shook it off.

He had somewhere he had to be in ten minutes.

A/N: Okay, I know this all sounds really confusing and if you made it this far, I congratulate you. It will all get explained soon and the story will come around. Right now, this was just an idea that got in my head and wouldn't leave, so I decided to make it a fanfiction because I doubt it will make novel-size. Anyway, I hope you don't mind that it's a short first chapter…


End file.
